Popup Book
by anime-freaks1314
Summary: Inu & group are traveling along and minding their own business (mostly), but people from other anime shows keep popping up-along with one weird boy from America. Some crossovers. Please review, even flames will do.
1. The wierdness has begun

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha and Co. Hell, we don't even own Caleb. He's his own annoying person. Unfortunately.  
  
"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked, hoping to have some much needed questions answered, even though she knew that her friend probably didn't know the answers.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Why did InuYasha pick her over me?"  
  
Sango looked at her friend with concern. She knew that the miko had been sad about the situation with Inuyasha, but had never shown it. Kagome was a strong young woman, and Sango knew this. But, even as strong as Kagome was, having Inuyasha parade around with his new lover was starting to make her depressed.  
  
"I can't say as to that I know the answer to that question, Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. "I didn't expect you to know, Sango. I just, I don't know. I've been thinking about this for the past couple of days, and I'm thinking that it would be better for me to pull away from our group. I mean, with Kikyou always hanging around, and Inuyasha always paying attention to her, all I have is you and Miroku. When Shippo died last year, I didn't know what I would do. And now that I can't go home-"  
  
Sango stooped her from saying anything further by giving her a large hug. She knew how deeply saddened Kagome had been through all of the events that had been taking place lately. Yes, Naraku had been defeated, and the Jewel of Four Souls was once again whole, but with those two accomplishments, came a few disasters. One, the Jewel disappeared. Second, the well closed up. And third, Kagome's adopted kit Shippo had died in the final battle against Naraku.  
  
Kagome took Sango out of her thoughts of the past when she started to cry. She cried so hard that tears fell to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall boy appeared. He had dark hair, and looked around with a the-world-sucks-but-who-cares-everyone-should-die look on his face. Seeing them, he sort of looked surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"K—Kagome and Sango," answered Kagome. She seemed afraid; he glared down at her, his hair falling in his face.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Sango.  
  
"Caleb. Hey—am I speaking in Japanese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Huh." I should tell Magena and Monica. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"In an Inuyasha fan fiction."  
  
"Damn. I should be in bed! Sleeping! Not in Japan! –Hey, I can train to be an assassin who kills people for money while I'm here—I was going to do that, anyway."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Are you from 2000?" demanded Kagome, forgetting her fear of this 'Caleb' person for the time being.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, did you see Kill Bill 2 before you got stuck here?"  
  
"Umm... Japan. Not America. Baka."  
  
He turned to Sango. "I think Japanese women are hot."  
  
Sango stared at him. The look of shock/horror she was giving him didn't really seem to affect him.  
  
"Get away from my woman, lecher!" Miroku ran towards them, his staff raised high. He walloped the strange American boy with his staff, putting all his strength behind the blow.  
  
Did Miroku just call someone ELSE a lecher? Thought Kagome.  
  
Sango spun around. The resounding CRACK as she slapped the crap out of the womanizing monk was quite gratifying. "I am not your woman, you pervert!" She didn't like it that she appeared to be defending the weird boy, but still, given the choice, Miroku really needed to have his ego—among other things—taken down a peg or six.  
  
Miroku stood and brushed himself off, ignoring Sango's verbally continued opinion of him. He glanced at the boy, who was regarding him with a blank look. He didn't seem to be in any pain. Walking over, he poked him briskly with his staff. The boy raised an eyebrow, then... laughed.  
  
(A/N from Monica: Caleb always kinda looks at me and laughs when I try and sock him. It's really irritating.)  
  
Sango broke off her tirade to stare at him. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped, pissed at him. She stalked over. "Well?"  
  
He stopped laughing to look down at her. "Nothing." he shrugged.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat tentatively. "Umm... Caleb?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, turning to glare at her.  
  
She shrank back a little. "Erm... How did you get here?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know, wench? I was just going to go online and look at pictures of hot anime chicks over the internet, and BAM! Here I am in fucking feudal Japan. So just leave me the hell alone!" He paused. "After you show me where I can become an assassin."  
  
A large anime sweat drop appeared over her head. (However, because it's anime, no one noticed. It's just there for effect.)  
  
"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Miroku had recovered from Sango's expression of how she felt towards the houshi.  
  
He started forward, but tripped on his robes. His head hit the ground hard. Large swirls appeared on his face where his eyes were supposed to be, signifying that he was unconscious.  
Kagome made that funny sqealing noise that I've never been able to imitate—or stand—and rushed to help him. She pulled him away from the others and fussed over him, cooing oddly.  
  
(A/N Magena: You don't have to make her so flaky.)  
  
(A/N Monica: What? I really can't imitate or tolerate that weird noise she makes.)  
  
Caleb stepped forward toward Sango while Kagome and the knocked-out Miroku were occupied. "Are you two...together?" he asked, jerking his head at the unconscious monk.  
  
"Say yes, Sango...my love..." whispered Miroku, having just woken up.  
  
"Quiet, you stupid womanizing perverted lecher!" she snapped.  
  
"Um...is that a no?" asked Caleb, just to make sure.  
  
"Yes. I mean, no! I mean—you know what I mean. I am not—with him!"  
  
"Okay. Because I think you're a real chick."  
  
Sango squeaked as he took her hand in his own. She pressed her eyes tightly shut for a second, pulling herself together. Suddenly leaping away, she pulled out the huge boomerang on her back.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and threw it at him.  
"Her what? Hey—" It hit him full force, knocking him off his feet. The amorous—and creepy American Japanese-speaking boy was thrown through the air. He didn't scream, which surprised Sango.  
  
"I am not 'chick' I am human, baka!" she fumed.  
  
When he finally hit the ground, he stood, shook himself off, then looked at her for a second before saying, "Ow," and shrugging. He walked back. The boy was eyeing her with a new respect when he said, "You're worse than that chick from the tournament."  
  
Sango studied him suspiciously and raised Hiraikotsu threateningly.  
  
"Cool it, chick," he said, holding up his hands and shrugging.  
  
Sango's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not chick. Chick is a bird. I am Sango," she said slowly, as though to a young child. An annoying/scary/creepy/very tall child.  
  
"HEY!!! Who the hell are you?!" screamed Inuyasha as he burst into the clearing, Kikyou on his back.  
  
Inuyasha landed, and as Kikyou got off, he stood up to look at the creepy American. "Well, answer my question!"  
  
Caleb simply turned and looked at the newcomer. "Well, well. Who are YOU? I'm Caleb..., if you'd really like to know," a pause. "Oh shit! If I'm going to become an assassin someday, I can't tell people my name!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the weird boy (now Caleb) with a little confusion. "What are you doing here... Caleb?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'd like to know. I mean, one minute, I'm in 2004, and the next, I'm in feudal Japan. I already told my story to the freaks over there," he gestured to Kagome (still treating Miroku's wounds), Miroku (still pretending to be hurt), and Sango (still mad that Caleb called her a "chick").  
  
"Lemme... at 'im... " Miroku muttered dazedly.  
  
"Who's the woozy dude, anyway?" asked Caleb, glancing over at the monk.  
  
"What's a 'dude'?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Elephant butt-hair," replied Sango in a choked manner, trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Well, that's the dictionary version, but what "dude" means in my time is, uhh... a person. Ya, that's it," Caleb explained with difficulty. "It's sorta like... er... friend. Or a er... greeting."  
  
"What's wrong with hello?" questioned Sango. "At least then everyone knows what you're talking about."  
  
Miroku finally staggered to his feet. "Woman-stealing..." he muttered, heading for the boy. He leaned heavily on his staff, the golden rings chinking softly. "Baka..." he finished, stopping in front of him.  
  
Caleb raised an eyebrow at him. "Umm... are you gonna like, hit me, or something?"  
  
"Hold still," said the monk. His speech was slurred and hard to understand. He tried to swing at Caleb, but missed. Overbalancing without his staff, the monk started to fall. He landed heavily against the boy, surprising both of them.  
  
"Hey—get offa me!" snapped Caleb. He pushed at Miroku, sending the monk sprawling on the ground. He stood slowly, and some of his dizziness seemed to fade as he faced the boy again.  
  
He uncovered his right hand, pulling the beads away. "Wind Tu—oh, who gives a shit. Why do I even say that out loud? It only lets people know what I'm about to do, anyway." The monk shrugged. His eyes were unfocused, and his eyes weren't dilating normally; he looked like he had a concussion from when he hit his head.  
  
Sango clapped her hand against her forehead as a large anime sweat drop appeared and descended over her head. "Uurrgh." She moaned softly. "Why does he have to be such an idgit?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not an idgit!" said Miroku, hurt. He spun around to face her—and tripped. Again. And hit his head. Again. Even harder. Kagome made that funny squealing noise—again—and rushed to help him. And cooed.  
  
"Hey weirdo! C'mere!" Caleb yelled, referring to InuYasha.  
  
"What, me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you with the ears!"  
  
InuYasha looked at him suspiciously. "Why?......" he asked slowly, eyeing him.  
  
"Just c'mere for a minute."  
  
InuYasha inched very slowly in Caleb's direction until they were less than a foot apart. "What do you want, you weird boy?" he asked warily, loosing Tetsusaiga slightly from its sheath.  
  
Ignoring the insult, he asked, "That chick over there, the one with the boomerang, is she with that monk?"  
  
"The last time I checked?" asked InuYasha. "Hmmm.... Yea...no. No, definitely not."  
  
"Okay, what about those two chicks that look alike?" he asked.  
  
"It's kind of complicated with those two. So...no."  
  
"I'm just not going to ask what their problem is," said Caleb.  
  
"Good plan," agreed InuYasha. He seemed to get along with this Caleb person.  
  
"Hey, do you want to see a really cool pressure point?" Caleb asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey! Remember me?! Kikyou!" Kikyou is then burned to a crisp by Dilandau from Escaflowne, who just kind of appeared for that moment. "Burn, BURN!"  
  
A random school janitor walks by and sweeps up Kikyou's remains, shaking his head as he dumps them in a garbage can, and continues walking by.  
  
A beam of light struck the crazy anime character, who didn't seem to realize that he was in the wrong show until then. When he saw it, he said, "Oh... sorry—wrong show... I didn't fry anyone important in this one, did I?" he asked apologetically.  
  
"Nah, I'm after the chick over there," said Caleb.  
  
"Hey—but—Kikyou was my girlfriend!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
The beam of light faded, and Dilandau was there no more.  
  
Another, differently colored beam of light then struck the ground, and when it dissipated, a young man with an extremely bad hairdo was left standing there.  
  
"Hey, did some fire-obsessed freak pass by here, and if he did, where did he go?" the weird boy asked.  
  
Caleb replied, "Yeah, he passed by here not too long ago."  
  
"Well, where did he go?"  
  
Inuyasha, still in shock that his girlfriend was no more, simply looked up, indicating that there was where the other beam of light had disappeared to.  
  
Bad hairdo boy looked up as well, then curse saying, "Damn it! Hitomi, we missed him! Now up, UP!"  
  
Yet again, the light struck this odd character, also disappearing into the sky.  
  
Caleb and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Well, I guess that leaves the chick with the monk, and the other one who keeps making those weird noises whenever the houshi gets hurt. Say, are they BOTH with the monk?"  
  
The girls, only catching that part of the conversation stomp over and both slap Caleb on each side of his face. Simultaneously, they stomped off and screamed, "ONLY IN HIS WILDEST DREAMS!!! MEN!"  
  
"What men?" muttered Sango.  
  
End Chapter Okay, if you guys want us to update this one, it will take a while. It took us a long time just to write one lousy chapter. Now, we have some adventures planned for our good friend Caleb, but if you good people want him to leave, we can just have a very random fic without him. Its all up to you! 


	2. Outlaw Star Appears

Disclaimer: Of course, we don't own anything. Only a few select items, none being any characters (or people) in this story.  
Inuyasha looked up and started sniffing the air. "Damn, Sesshomaru is nearing our current position. HIDE!!" he screamed in terror.   
  
"Aren't we supposed to fight him? Usually, you say something memorable like 'That bastard Sesshomaru is getting closer. I'm gonna kick his ass!' " said Caleb.  
  
"How would you know?" Inuyasha asked from his hiding spot behind some bush. "Are you a spy of some sort?"  
  
Caleb just sweat dropped and looked at him strangely. "Uhh... yeah."  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Miroku also looked at him oddly. "WHAT?!" Caleb yelled, pissed at everybody.  
  
Nobody said anything for a few minutes, but Sango finally threw a death glare at Inuyasha and said, "Fine, if you're too much of a damn wimp to face your brother, _I _will."  
  
She took out her huge boomerang and took off her outer kimono, leaving her in her armor.  
  
Caleb was staring at her. Now it was the taijya's turn to yell "WHAT!?" at him.  
  
He shrugged. "You're hot," he said, as though this was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"Hentai," she muttered. "Go AWAY, dammit! Go hide with Inuyasha."  
  
Caleb glanced over at Inuyasha, then turned away and rolled his eyes. "What a wimp," he muttered to himself. He then looked back at Sango, who was looking up towards the sky. He followed her gaze, not knowing what the hell he was supposed to be looking at. "What are you looking for?" he finally asked, his patience gone with trying to find the UFO.  
  
"Shh...."  
  
A bird then flew by, and Caleb sweat dropped. "Is _that _you were looking at?"  
  
"Shh... and _no_. I'm watching for Inuyasha's brother."  
  
Kagome then stepped up, and looked at Sango. "Umm... Sango, if _Inuyasha_ smelled him five minutes ago, then Sesshomaru _must have _noticed we were here by now, so there's no real point in being quiet," Kagome explained.  
  
Miroku also got up, and looked at the sky. He looked back to normal level, and walked towards Caleb--who was still watching the sky. Caleb noticed and said, "Go away, you stupid monk. I never want to see you again, you retarded asshole."  
  
Taken aback, Miroku turned and went to go talk to Inuyasha, who was still behind his bush quivering in fear. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked the shaking hanyou.  
  
"S-Sure." he stammered.   
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Kagome saw this small exchange, and just rolled her eyes. What had gotten into them, anyway?  
  
Miroku was _sucking his thumb._ Literally. Like his hand was fisted, his thumb was sticking out, and it was in his mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru then burst into the clearing, and Miroku and Inuyasha screamed like five-year-old girls. And then they started to run away. They didn't get very far, though--Sesshomaru changed paths and caught the two by their collars. "Where the hell are you two going?" he asked smoothly, if not a little annoyance showing through.  
  
"We... umm...." Miroku turned to Inuyasha and whispered, "Where were we going again?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear him, seeing as he was paralyzed with fear. He struggled for a moment, stopped, then fainted. Seeing this, Miroku screamed and screamed until Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha to the ground and knocked the monk unconscious.   
  
Kagome then made the funny squealing noise again, and rushed over to the two cowards. "Ohh... what did he do to you?" she asked in a baby voice.  
  
Sesshomaru, now thoroughly pissed and annoyed, turned towards the demon slayer, and the odd boy he had never seen before. He didn't really care, however.  
  
He flew towards Sango, who hopped out of the way--right into a huge ship, which had appeared out of nowhere. Sesshomaru ignored the ship long enough to take advantage of the slayer's surprise, and whacked her with the flat side of his sword. He didn't really feel like killing her at the moment; maybe later.  
  
"Dude, you hit her! I'm gonna kill you! And what the fuck is that thing?!" Caleb yelled at   
Sesshy.  
  
Sesshomaru simply turned and death-glared at the _new_ annoyance. _Humans are just nuisances, so why let them live? _ Sesshomaru thought, and with that, he charged at the boy, seeming to forget the foreign object hovering in the sky.  
  
Now, Caleb must have had God on his side that day, because just as Sesshomaru charged at him (which he didn't even realize happened), he turned to look at how badly Sango was hurt. He cared, only because if he wanted to get with this beautiful chick, she kind of had to be ALIVE.  
  
When Caleb noticed Sesshomaru, he was glaring at him. "What? Do you want a fight or something? 'Cause I''ll take any challenger who hurts my to-be girlfriend!" Caleb yelled. "And you still haven't told me what the fuck that thing is!"  
  
Sesshomaru, now remembering the UFO, turned to look at it. He would kill the boy after he found out what kind of... demon... would dare trespass on his lands.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with long, pointy ears and braided hair popped out of the odd craft. "The invincible Ctarl-Ctarl will conquer this land, with their unbeatable strength!" she turned to the two conscious people below her. "Where are we?"  
  
Sesshomaru stepped up to answer her. "You and your foreign craft are trespassing on my land, along with these other worthless humans. Leave now, or be killed," he informed her.  
  
"I'm not scared of you! I am part of the proud race of the invincible Ctarl-Ctarl!" she answered cockily.  
  
Caleb took his turn to speak. "Who _are_ you, and what is that thing?" he asked, motioning towards the spaceship.  
  
Suddenly a girl stepped out. She seemed a little shy. She had dark hair and she was kinda short. "This is the Outlaw Star," she said quietly. "I'm Melfina. This is Aisha. Please, we don't know how we got here."  
  
"I know how you can leave," said Sesshomaru. He drew his sword and started to run forward.  
  
_Smack._ Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, staggering. He choked for a second, then dropped to the ground and lay still.  
  
Standing over him, with a WOODEN sword, was a tall woman in a traditional kimono. Her long dark hair was b bound in a tail on her head; it was still blowing from the movement that no one had seen her make.  
  
"I am Twilight Suzuka."  
  
_Dude. She just took out Sesshomaru. With a fucking wooden sword. She just walloped a demon with a stick._ Caleb thought. _Wow. Wooden. Sword. Cool.  
  
_She glanced back at the ship, where Melfina and Aisha were standing. Melfina was smiling like 'Yay, Suzuka!'_  
_  
Aisha looked pissed. "What the hell, Suzu, I was gonna take him!" she screamed.  
  
"Stop calling me that." The woman looked a little pissed now. She looked back at the group. "Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru," said Caleb. "I guess he's a powerful demon. He's not dead, you know."  
  
Suzuka looked down at the youkai. She suddenly realized that the boy was right--the man was alive. _How...?  
  
_"You should probably leave," said Inuyasha suddenly. "My bastard brother's gonna be really pissed when he wakes up and realizes he was hit by a human."  
  
Melfina came down off the ship. She stepped gingerly over to the fallen youkai. Kneeling down, she said, "You really hit him hard, Suzuka. I can heal him," she offered.  
  
Everyone did an anime fall, even Suzuka. "Melfina, you can't _heal _ him. He's the _bad guy,"_ said Aisha.  
  
"But Aisha, he's hurt," she argued, her eyes misting slightly.  
  
Suzuka sighed. _He's supposed to be DEAD, _she thought. "Melfina, come back to the ship. We can make tea," she said.  
  
Melfina nodded. She stood up and allowed herself to be pulled by the other woman. Suddenly, she stopped, and wouldn't budge, even though Suzuka was yanking on her as hard as she could.  
  
_Damn boi-androids. Too damn strong, too damn stubborn, and too fucking naive! _ Suzuka said irritably, "Look, Melfina, we aren't going to help him. We just want to get out of here, okay?"  
  
She shook her head. Suddenly, her eyes lit on Caleb, who was watching her in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked. "You aren't from... this place, either, I'm assuming."  
  
"I'm Caleb. I'm not from here, and I can't get out," he said irritably.  
  
Melfina smiled happily. _I still get to help someone today!_ she thought, feeling a little better about not being able to help the other one. "Why don't you come with us?" she asked.  
  
Caleb's jaw dropped. (yah, dropped, it's anime.) "I'm not leaving without Sango," he said, suddenly seeing an advantage.  
  
"Melfina!" Suzuka said sharply. "We can't go around taking random people with us."  
  
Melfina suddenly became totally out of character for about ten seconds. "Look, Suzuka!" she yelled. "You wouldn't let me help the first one, and you're not letting me help this one either! If I don't help at least one person, I get really pissed, okay? So shut the hell up and let me help someone, then I'll be nice again!"  
  
Suzuka's hair had been anime-blown backwards by the outburst, and she was way too shocked to do anything. Her mouth was hanging open, and so was Aisha's. They were both staring at the girl like she'd sprouted another head.  
  
"Umm... I guess it can't hurt too badly," she said. "You go inside the ship, Aisha and I will carry Sango, and Caleb can come too," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Suzuka!" said Melfina happily, instantly flipping back to being in-character.  
  
(**A/N:** I just got really sick of Melfina being a pushover. It won't happen again--Monica.)  
  
"I'll carry her," said Caleb. He rushed over to the fallen slayer and picked her up. He glanced at Aisha. "Could you get her boomerang? She'll be pissed if we don't get it," he said.  
  
Aisha was still in a daze from Melfina's outburst. She walked numbly over to the weapon and picked it up, following Caleb and Suzuka back to the ship.  
  
The small party walked onto the ship, and Caleb set Sango down on a bed type thing that Melfina had happily showed him. Aisha and Suzuka sat down in two seats, and Melfina opened a hatch that a revealed a platform, which she stepped on. Once she was standing on it, it lowered and the door to the hatch closed.   
  
After the hatch door closed, a tube-like thing emerged from the floor, with a completely nude Melfina inside of it. Caleb walked towards it, in awe. "Woah! She's NAKED!"  
  
A man then sprung from his seat and came to look. "Holy shit! I never noticed!" he turned to Caleb. "And you would be?..."  
  
Suzuka answered for him. "He's just some punk Melfina insisted that we brought. His girlfriend is laying on the spare medical bed," Suzuka updated for him, and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Where'd you get that tea, Suzu?" Aisha asked, never remembering her going to get it.  
  
"Umm... I found it," Suzuka nervously responded.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Melfina opened her eyes to see Aisha confused, and Gene drooling all over the front of her tube thing. "Umm... can I help you Gene?"  
  
"Don't answer that," Suzuka said, taking yet another sip of tea.  
  
Jim then emerged from his seat to check out the visitors. He turned to Gene. "I cannot believe you never noticed that before," Jim said in a deadpan voice.   
  
"Yeah...." Gene continued to drool uncontrollably.   
  
Aisha smacked her forehead. "Men..."  
  
**Okay, yeah. We put the Outlaw Star people in here. We'll remove them next chapter, and Caleb and Sango from their... evil... clutches.  
Don't worry, It's still an InuYasha fic. By the way, if you know what Outlaw Star is, it's true: No one ever notices that Melfina's naked, no one notices that Melfina only offered Suzuka ONE cup of tea, and that was at the BEGINNING of the series, but she has that teacup for the rest of the show.  
So, see you whenever!**


End file.
